


hang the code

by Nixariel



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, the fluffiest fluff that you've ever fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixariel/pseuds/Nixariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue makes a decision.  It's a good start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hang the code

> “Hang the code, and hang the rules! They’re more like guidelines, anyway!”  
>  -Elizabeth Swan, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl

She bit her lip in frustration. Sometimes it felt like she was living in circles. They would meet, flirt, push-pull-bully a relationship together, and then fall apart, only to try all over again. This round had actually been pretty good, compared to others. It had been like pulling teeth, but they had worked through some of their many, many issues. They had been good together, dammit! And now she was standing on her doorstep again, watching Remy leave. At least she hadn’t deliberately sent him away this time.

She was so tired of this game.

She wanted him and he wanted her, so why the hell was this difficult? Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, girl likes boy back, and they live happily ever after. Isn’t that how the story goes? Isn’t that how her story was supposed to go? Anger and hurt and desire and love and a dozen other emotions twisted in her gut, which left her head filled with sheer indecision.

So _fucking_ tired.

__“To hell with this,” Rogue whispered. And again, louder, “To hell with this. Remy!”_ _

__He turned, wary._ _

__“What is it, chere?”_ _

__Rogue walked right up to him, planted her feet, and looked him straight in the eye._ _

__“Ah love you. Ah love you more than being an X-Man, more than fighting the good fight, more than Ah want to fix mah mistakes, more than Ah want to touch.”_ _

__The indecision is gone. The pain, the resentment, all of that mess holding her down, choking the very life out of her –gone. Right now, she just feels weightless, like she’s falling, like she’s flying._ _

__“Ah love you more than shopping and shoe sales and mah favourite jacket.”_ _

__Rogue’s riding the adrenaline high that comes from baring your soul to the one person who could cripple it forever._ _

__“Ah love you more than chocolate.”_ _

__They have no script for this. It’s outside the box, not part of the routine, off the path, beyond the game. It’s new and exhilarating and scary and Rogue doesn’t have a clue what happens next. She loves it already._ _

__“Ah love you more than guilt and lies and bad decisions. Ah love you more than freedom and flight. Ah love you more than mah pride. So Ah’m gonna beg ya to stay, and if that don’t work, than Ah’m gonna beg t’ go with ya, wherever ya goin’. An’ if you’d rather Ah didn’t, then Ah will wait here for you until ya come back. Or, if ya don’t want me no more, just tell me an’ Ah will never bother you again, ‘cause Ah love ya enough to let ya go. If that’s what ya want.”_ _

__She had caught the moment his eyes widened in shock when she began, but now all she could see was a great dark blur in front of her. She wasn’t crying, she wasn’t, but she could feel the tears burning in her eyes and that adrenaline rush she had been coasting on is long gone. She will not regret what she said, she will never feel bad about leaving the rut behind, but she’s not fearless anymore._ _

__“S-so say somethin’ already, will ya? Don’t just stand there l-lahke a bump onna log.” Her voice is trembling and she hate it hates it hates it because Rogue knows how Remy gets around crying women. She refuses, absolutely refuses to trap Remy into saying he wants her just because he can’t stand to see her cry._ _

__“Aw, chere...”_ _

“An’ Ah am _not_ crying, so don’t ya dare think Ah’m pushing ya inta anythin’.”

He laughs. That awful, infuriating man _laughs_. And it isn’t just a little chuckle either; no, this is a flat-out belly laugh that she’s never heard before. The gloriously happy sound of it coming from Remy stuns Rogue for a moment before Gambit picks her up and starts twirling her around, holding her so close that she can feel that laugh rippling through his body. When he finally stops, she`s glaring at him, tears forgotten, as he lets her go just enough to set her weight on the ground.

______“Oh, Roguey, Roguey, Roguey. Ain’t never gonna find ‘nother fille like yo’. Remy loves yo’ too, an’ he ain’t never wanned t’give yo’ up, chere. ‘F yo’ let him, Remy goin’ t’be around ‘til Judgement Day an’ den some.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He’s grinning like a fool, and it must be contagious because she can feel her lips starting to lift upwards at the corners too. Then he sobers some, although there’s a smile still playing across his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But chere, Remy can’ promise dat t’ings gonna be easy. He’s got t’ings in his past dat he ain’t proud of, dat he don’ wanna tell yo’ ‘cause dey hurt. ‘Cause he’s ‘fraid dey drive yo’ away.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah know. Ya got reason t’be afraid too, ‘cause Ah ain’t been very good at handlin’ it before. Mah temper don’t help none either. But Ah love ya more than Ah care about that stuff. It’s just...sometimes, Ah forget it. So ya gotta remind me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mebbe carve our names an’ a heart on all de trees, hein?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She gives him a little smack for that, but grins. “Very funny, swamp rat. But Ah mean it. ‘Cause eventually Ah’m gonna forget an’ start givin’ ya crap ‘bout somethin’ that don’ really matter at all, and that’s when Ah need remindin’ that Ah love ya more than anythin’.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Chere, Remy always willin’ t’ tell a femme she love him...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That one earns him a raised eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“...but dere only one femme Remy love back.” The eyebrow fades to an exasperated but fond smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So where we goin’, Cajun?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Goin’?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah. We stayin’ here, or leavin’, or what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What d’ yo’ wanna do, Rogue?”_ _ _ _ _ _

“Nuh-uh. Ah told ya, Ah’m doin’ what you want.”  
Remy grins lasciviously.  
“...Ah walked right inta that one, didn’t Ah?” 

______“It sho’ was a nice t’ought dough, petite.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Remy stares at Rogue’s door for a long moment, then turns his gaze back to her. Rogue’s eyes never leave his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Y’know, petite, we had some good times in dere.” She nods, silent. “Lotta bad times too.” She nods again. “Dat place is fulla our history. But...but we doin’ somet’ing different now. We doin’ somet’ing new. I t’ink for dat...we should start somewhere new. Be all symbolic.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He paused again for a long moment, looking into Rogue’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yo’ ever been t’ Las Vegas, chere?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can’t say Ah have.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’ll go dere, den.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure thing, sugar.” With that, she broke from Remy’s arms and raced towards his bike. Straddling the driver’s seat, she looked back at him and grinned. “Ya comin’ or what, swamp rat?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He starts sauntering over to her. “Yo’ not even goin’ t’ pack, chere?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah’ll pick up something on the way. Fresh start an’ all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He reaches the bike and hands her the spare helmet, before putting on his own. “S’ Gambit’s bike, Roguey. Don’ de rules say dat Gambit gets to drive it?” he asks amusedly. He’s already swinging his leg around to sit behind her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s in mah name, ain’t it sugah? Ah’m Rogue; I don’t play by the rules.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Together, they ride off into the rising sun._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I have nothing in particular to say? Except that this has been sitting on my computer for a while, possibly because it is a pointless bit of WAFF. Also, I have a secret love of semicolons.


End file.
